1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel video signal recording apparatus so designed as to record a time-compressed, coded audio signal at one extended end of each of oblique tracks formed through helical scanning by means of a magnetic head mounted on a rotary drum. More particularly, it relates to a video signal recording apparatus adapted to record still picture signals as well as coded audio signals, and further to an apparatus capable of recording an identification (ID) signal indicative of a mode of recording both still picture signals and coded audio signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional video signal recording apparatus known heretofore, it has been customary to perform an audio-signal recording operation by means of a stationary head through amplitude modulation. Therefore, an audio track merely has a narrow frequency band where none of the video signals such as still picture signals is recordable. For this reason, when additionally recording video signals representative of characters and so forth including a title and explanation on a tape recorded previously by a video tape recorder, it has been general to erase the former video data by the technique of insert editing prior to recording the desired character video signals and so forth. According to such a method, however, it is impossible to superimpose the characters on the former video data unless dubbing is executed by the use of at least two video tape recorders (one for recording and one for playback). Furthermore, this process is technically complicated and disadvantageous in view of the picture quality that may be deteriorated.